Piggies
The Piggies are (as their name implies) a trio of young mischievous piglets, and supporting characters in Disney's 2004 animated feature film, Home on the Range. Personality Like their father Ollie, the three piggies are optimistic, but also playful and enthusiastic. They hate it when Jeb ruins their fun by stealing their can they were playing with, and even fight the old goat to get it back. Being piglets, they love to play and wrestle, often causing mischief, and are shown to be easily impressed by anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' The piggies are first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number with their father Ollie. They are later seen playing with a tin can, which eventually ends up on Jeb's property. The piggies attempt to get Jeb to give back their can and call him a "can hog." They then clash with the old goat until Mrs. Calloway breaks it up. When Maggie later arrives on the farm, the piggies stare at her with awe and wonder, as do the other farm animals. Maggie manages to endear the piggies by showing them her sleight-of-hand tricks. After eating an ear of corn that she pulls out of her ear, Maggie belches in front of the piggies who all mimic her, much to Mrs. Calloway's disgust. Maggie later tosses one of Jeb's cans for the piggies to play with against the old goat's wishes, claiming it to be "a family heirloom." Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, the piggies and farm animals all become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, the farm animals start to worry about the cows, including the piggies. When the farm animals panic, thinking the cows abandoned them and will never return, Ollie manages to calm everyone down by shouting to get their attention, to which the piggies stare at him open-mouthed. He then tries to lighten things up by telling the piggies and farm animals that there's nothing those cows can't do. In the film's climax, the piggies help the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines. The piggies and farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with the piggies and everyone else smiling save Jeb. The piggies are last seen mimicking Buck's martial arts skills and dancing with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Gallery clippigs2.gif|Piggies Ollie, Mollie and Piggies Eating.jpg Larry Dancing with Audrey and Piggy.jpg Piggies Screaming Ugly at Jeb.jpg It's Our Can and Jeb has it.jpg Stop Stop.jpg Piggy with Corn.jpg Piggies Burping.png Pearl's animals screaming upon seeing the off-rail train.jpg|Everybody screaming in horror upon seeing an off-rail train crashing towards the farm. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7824.jpg It's Time to launch a Can and Kicked.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7829.jpg Piggy Kicking.jpg PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Piggies Karate.jpg Buck teaches the Piggies karate.jpg|Buck teaching the piggies karate. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8282.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Piggies Sad.jpg Awesome-0.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Pigs Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Character trios Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon